


Not Alone

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bungalow, Fluffy, Insecurities, M/M, Sweet, X-Factor, first time bi experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a story about Harry and Liam at the bungalow...Wonder if it happened this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

  
Liam padded quietly into the kitchen of the bungalow. It was half two and he didn't want to wake any of the other boys up. They were spread all over the place, sleeping where they'd crashed only about an hour ago. He couldn't believe how much beer they'd consumed since supper. Harry had made a wonderful pasta, with a salad and rolls. Then they'd played a variety of drinking games, ending with Dare or Dare. That had, of course, been Louis' idea. Liam cleared empty beer bottles off the table and sat down with a cup of tea. He hadn't been able to sleep even though he'd ended up in the most comfortable bed in the house. Too many random thoughts were occupying his mind.

"Alright then, Liam?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, scratching his butt with one hand, empty beer bottles in the other. He was, as usual, half naked. At least he had boxers on, Liam thought to himself as he looked at Harry's bare shoulders. Harry leaned over to throw the bottles in the trash bag under the sink. Liam looked away. Harry couldn't help but admire Liam's toned chest and abs as he sat shirtless at the table. Liam and maybe Louis, as well, had the best bodies of the 5. It kind of made Harry envious. His body was just skinny.

"Yeah, Harry." Liam answered. His heart raced as he looked back at the youngest. Some of his more ridiculous random thoughts were of this one, lately. He'd found him charming at bootcamp, but after yesterday afternoon's skinny dipping, he was having more sexual thoughts about Harry. Strange, Liam hadn't thought he went that way.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Harry poured himself a cup of tea, and after clearing even more empty bottles off the table, he sat down opposite Liam. Liam looked troubled.

"No, my mind's working overtime. What about you?" Liam asked him, amazed that Harry could look that good after all those beers.

"Me too, mate. Don't know how the other lads can sleep." Harry answered. He wasn't sure what was bothering Liam, but his mind was making up all kinds of crazy shit for him to worry about. Between the upcoming visit to judges' houses, and his odd attraction to Liam, he felt like he was going mental. He'd been having increasingly erotic thoughts about Liam since they'd gotten to the bungalow three days before. They needed to gel as a group, so all this togetherness was required, but it was taking a toll on Harry's sanity. He'd found Liam cute at bootcamp, but now he found him irresistable. He's only ever been attracted to women, but maybe because he'd not met Liam yet.

"What's bothering you the most, Harry?" Liam asked. He'd caught a vibe from Harry earlier, but it could have just been the beer. When they'd played spin the bottle, it seemed like Harry had been disappointed that it had landed on Zayn and not him. Harry had given Zayn a little peck on the cheek, looking at Liam the whole time. Liam had thought Harry was straight as an arrow from all his talk of past girlfriends, but maybe not. Harry had seen something in Liam's eye that made him think for a second that Liam might go both ways. Liam had in fact been wondering what those pouty lips would feel like on his own.

"Judges' houses. I'm not sure what I'm more afraid of...getting through, or not getting through." Harry admitted. He knew it was probably stupid of him to say that to Liam of all people, having failed at Simon's house before.

"I'm kind of in the same place on this one, Harry. It was different last time." Liam said as he sipped his tea.

"Really?" Harry asked. He thought Liam would have had more confidence in himself this time.

"Yeah. This time if I tank it, it's not just me going home. It's all of us." Liam whispered the last part quietly, as if to himself.

"You couldn't tank it, Liam. You've got the best voice of the 5 of us, afterall." Harry asserted, frowning. Did Liam not realize what a great voice he had?

"That's not true, Harry. Your voice is on a whole other level than mine. You've got that soulful, raspy thing going for you." Liam was amazed that Harry didn't realize what a gold mine he had in his voice.

"I don't know, Liam. Sometimes I get the feeling it's not even done changing yet. What if it's not as good later on?" Harry added, his usual doubts rearing their ugly heads.

"It's done, Harry, you're only 5 months younger than me, and my voice hasn't changed in years." Liam answered, confident he knew what he was talking about. Harry might not have the range Liam had, but his voice was strong and beautiful. Harry blushed, turning his face away from Liam. He didn't want him to know he cared that much about what he said.

"OK, so we get through. Then what? Week after week of wondering if we're good enough to survive another week?" Harry wasn't sure his nerves could take it.

"Yes, Harry. That's how it's gonna be for all the acts, though. And for all of us." Liam knew it was going to be hard, but he felt they were all up for it. Maybe Harry just needed a confidence boost.

"I don't think Niall worries about anything, do you?" Harry asked Liam with a smile.

"Not usually. Although I think he takes all this very seriously." Liam knew Niall had plenty of doubts, but didn't think that would help Harry right now.

"What else is bothering you, Harry?" Liam asked. He didn't think his voice quality was the only thing on his mind.

"Leaving home already. I know it might just be for a short time, but I hadn't planned on going anywhere, yet. I feel bad with Gemma leaving soon, too."

"I know, me too. But your mom has Robin." Liam added. Harry's stepdad was a great guy. They were lucky to have him.

"This is true. But, I just don't know how to get along in the world yet." Harry said quietly. He got up from his spot at the table, collected their empty cups and set them in the sink. He stood at the sink, head bowed...he was tempted to start the dishes...maybe his brain just needed a menial task to help him relax.

"We're all young, Harry. But, we'll help each other." Liam stood up behind Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned back into Liam's chest. Liam's breath caught in his throat. He thought he might have to start thinking about a football match or his parents having sex. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to feel the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

"You're not alone, Harry." Liam said, his breath warm in Harry's ear as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"No, I guess I'm not. It just seems like it's going to be a crazy ride that I'm not sure I'm ready for." Harry admitted. His senses were reeling as they continued to stand there. Neither one of them moved for fear that the other would walk away.

"We'd all be leaving our homes and families and everything we know. But we'd be doing it together. I'll be there for you, Harry...you'll never be alone." Liam reassured Harry with a squeeze of his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry turned around slowly and looked deeply into Liam's eyes. He saw a warmth there, that mirrored the warmth in his heart. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there, staring.

Liam didn't want to scare Harry, but he wanted very much to kiss him right now. Harry's green eyes were warm and inviting. Harry didn't know what to do. What if he kissed Liam and Liam didn't like it. What if he was totally straight, then what? Look like an ass for kissing your friend? You only live once, Harry thought and began to lean towards Liam. He put his hands on Liam's waist and pulled him close. Harry leaned back onto the edge of the counter, Liam following until their bodies barely touched. Harry separated his feet and drew Liam in between his legs. He rested his head on Liam's shoulder, as Liam leaned heavily into his chest. One of Liam's hands rested on Harry's waist the other traveled to cup his cheek. He pulled back and looked at Harry's closed eyes, his lips parted, breathing deeply. Harry sighed as Liam's lips touched his softly, once, twice, then drew back. Harry opened his eyes at the lack of contact and saw nothing but Liam's beautiful brown eyes peering into his.

"Was that alright, then?" Liam asked.

"No, it wasn't." Harry answered. Liam's heart fell as he began to back away.

"Come here." Harry pulled Liam back into his embrace, putting his arms around Liam's waist. It was way more than alright.

"But, you said..."

"It wasn't alright that you stopped." Harry replied with a cheeky grin, his dimples deep and flirty. Liam moaned deep in his throat and pressed his lips tightly to Harry's. Their lips were sliding against each other as they enjoyed the sensations. Harry had never kissed a boy before, but found it just as wonderful as when he'd kissed girls. Liam's lips were soft and sensuous. Liam was quickly getting aroused and almost stopped again, but Harry's hands had found their way to his ass. Harry's mouth opened as he strained for breath. Liam slid his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, then slid it tentitively into Harry's mouth. Harry caught Liam's tongue in his teeth, lightly nibbling at it. Liam moaned again as Harry sucked his tongue in between his lips, his hands squeezing Liam's butt lightly. Liam could feel Harry's dick getting harder and harder against his nearly ready hard on.

Liam broke away from Harry's lips and trailed kisses down his neck. He breathed into Harry's ear, running his tongue along the outside of it. He sucked a little patch of skin on his neck. All the while, Harry was running his hands up and down Liams shoulders and arms. Then as Liam moved his lips to Harry's nipple Harry gripped Liam's head, his fingers threading though his short hair. Harry's head fell back and he moaned as Liam nibbled down his stomach and darted his tongue in Harry's bellybutton.

"Dear God, Liam stop or I'll blow it right here in my boxers." Harry protested as he shoved Liam back and boosted him up onto the table, his hands at Liam's waist. Liam didn't realize Harry was strong enough to pick him up. That was a total turn on. Harry stepped between Liam's parted legs that were hanging off the edge of the table. He took Liam's face between his hands and kissed him, deeply, passionately, their tongues dueling for space in Liam's mouth. Liam's hands were on Harry's arms, shoulders, back, everywhere. Harry's mouth was busy with Liam's lips, neck, chest and then he grabbed one of Liam's hands, holding it, their fingers intertwined. Harry drew Liam's hand to his lips and sucked on each of Liam's fingers, running his tongue around his fingertips.

"Yes Harry!" Liam groaned as he pulled Harry tighter against him, his legs going around Harry's waist, hooking his feet behind Harry's ass. Liam moaned as Harry kissed his neck, sucking lightly. Even though his mind was clouded with desire Harry realized it would be impossible to explain to the other lads how Liam got a hickey.

Suddenly Liam jumped down off the table and grabbing Harry's hand, left the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom. They walked carefully around the other boys, most of whom were laying on the floor. Liam led Harry to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Seeing the empty bed and the look in Liam's eyes, Harry felt a moment of panic and doubt.

"I've never done this before." Harry admitted quietly, his eyes downcast. Liam drew Harry's head up with his fingers under Harry's chin. Liam kissed him lightly and smiled into his eyes.

"Well then, you're not alone."


End file.
